The present invention relates to a device for thermal printing of a rolled paper strip, in particular for a plug-in or cordless portable payment terminal.
It applies generally to thermal printing of a rolled paper strip which is designed to be unwound in front of a thermal print head, by means of a paper drive roller, and to be cut into sections in order to form a payment authorisation or the like.
Many thermal printing devices are known, of the type which comprise a frame, which contains a fixed part which can support the thermal print head, and a mobile part which forms a cover for access to a paper compartment, and is articulated around an axis which is parallel to the drive axis of the paper strip.
When this type of printing device is that of a (plug-in or cordless) portable payment terminal, the paper compartment is often articulated in a fragile manner relative to the fixed frame, which gives rise to substantial damage, in particular when the portable payment terminal is dropped or banged.
The applicant has undertaken to solve the problem of eliminating this disadvantage.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a thermal printing device, in particular for a (plug-in or cordless) portable payment terminal, in which the paper compartment is articulated integrally relative to the fixed frame.
The present invention relates to a thermal printing device for a rolled paper strip, in particular for a portable payment terminal, the said paper strip being designed to be unwound in front of a thermal print head, by means of a paper drive roller, and to be cut into sections in order to form a payment authorisation or the like, the printing device being of the type which comprises a frame, which contains a fixed part which can support the thermal print head, and a mobile part which forms a cover for access to a paper compartment, and is articulated around an axis which is parallel to the drive axis of the paper strip.